Surfaces of metal machining tools including cutting tools for machining a work piece by cutting such as drills and taps and rolling tools for machining a work piece by plastic deformation such as rolling taps, are coated with tool hard films for improving the abrasion resistance. TiN-based, TiAlN-based and AlCrN-based coatings are widely used for the tool hard films and improvements are achieved for further increasing the performance thereof. For example, this corresponds to a hard laminated film described in Patent Document 1. However, an oxidization property and welding resistance are still insufficient and the tool life may be reached relatively early depending on a type of work material and a cutting condition.
In this regard, a single layer cutting tool hard film made of a nitride or carbonitride of TiaCrbAlcMo1-a-b-c is proposed in Patent Document 2. It is described in Patent Document 2 that when the atom ratios are set within ranges of 0.2≦a≦0.7, 0.01≦b≦0.2, 0.01≦c≦0.2, and 0.1≦(1−a−b−c) and the total film thickness is set within a range of 0.2 μm≦total film thickness≦10.0 μm, a cutting tool hard film having both the abrasion resistance and the welding resistance is acquired.